Dispensers for multiple rolls of web-shaped material, such as paper and non-woven sheets, are often provided with a stub roll position in which a substantially exhausted roll is located. When the stub roll is completely exhausted the remaining spindle means or core means may simply be released from the dispenser. This is often the case when rolls are provided with separate spindle means inserted into the ends of a roll or when split core rolls are used. A dispenser of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,388 showing a roll dispenser for split core rolls.
A problem with these solutions is that the spent spindle means or core halves are allowed to drop out of the dispenser onto the floor, causing a litter problem. This can also create additional, unnecessary work for maintenance staff that must search the floor for spent spindle means or core halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,032 describes a dispenser provided with a container for receiving spent residual roll elements. According to this solution spent roll elements are allowed to drop out of a dispensing position into the container for later removal.
A problem with this type of dispenser is that a spent roll element may be caught or wedged in the dispensing position, preventing a reserve roll from reaching the dispensing position and causing a malfunction of the dispenser. Additionally, a separate container or space for storing spent spindle means or cores must be provided inside the lower end of the dispenser. Because the dispensed web is usually removed through an opening at the bottom of the dispenser, such a container may obstruct the user's access to the web. This makes this particular solution unsuitable for dispensers with rolls mounted on horizontal axes at right angles to a wall supporting the dispenser.
The above problems are solved by a dispenser according to the invention, which dispenser provides an improved arrangement for handling not only separate spindle means, but also spindles mounted in split or solid cores.